Saitama
Summary Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer Strength, Speed and Power have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A gag character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At the very least High 6-A, likely at least 5-B, probably far higher Name: Saitama, Caped Baldy Origin: One-Punch Man Age: 25 Gender: Male Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Afterimage, Psychic Resistance (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers due to his immense will) Attack Potency: At least [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kkapoios/Saitama_Splits_the_Atmosphere Multi-Continent level], likely at least Planet level (He easily defeated Lord Boros in one punch after getting serious), probably far higher (Has yet to fully display even a portion of his true power) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ via this calc, likely far higher Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher (Lifted the Monster Association Base, which is comparable to Z City in size, effortlessly into the sky for a few minutes) Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Class NJ, likely at least Class XJ, probably far higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely at least Planet level (Easily tanked Lord Boros' attack), probably far higher Stamina: Unknown (has not exerted himself even once so far) Range: Melee range with punches, hundreds of kilometers with shockwaves Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Saitama is seemingly dumb and academically weak. He has demonstrated high combat intelligence, however. Weaknesses: He didn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space. Notable Techniques: Normal: * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious: * Serious Strike: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. * Serious Consecutive Side Hops: Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. * Serious Table Flip: Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. * Serious Headbutt: Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Note: It's highly likely that Saitama is far stronger than his depiction of his current feats, since he has ended every fight thus far effortlessly. Others Notable Victories: Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara's Profile (This was Saitama of 2015/12/09) Notable Losses: Kuroneko (Gokukoku no Brynhildr) Kuroneko's Profile (Note: This was Saitama as of 2015/12/19) Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Blossom's profile (Note: This was Saitama as of 2015/12/26) Darth Vader (Star Wars) Darth Vader's profile (Note: This was Saitama as of 2016/01/27) Krillin (Dragon Ball) Krillin's profile (Note: This was Saitama as of 2016/02/02) Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku's Profile (This was Saiyan Saga Goku and Saitama as of 2016/02/05) Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura's profile (Note: This was Saitama as of 2016/03/05) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:One-Punch Man Category:Tier 5 Category:Webcomic Characters